Heartaches
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Oneshot Depression sinks in as Rev ponders about his dreams and desires. Tech knows Rev's pain and he just might heal him. Pairing: TechRev Loonatics Shounenai


**A/N: I do not own any character of Looney Tunes or that of Loonatics.**

Note: This is a one-shot ficcie that I had thought up. This is an idea I had after seeing a gallery photo of the Loonatics. I haven't seen the Loonatics show, but I have been reading the reviews that said it's pretty bad. Until I see the show, then I'll voice my opinion. One thing I do agree on and that is: THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE CHANGED THE ORIGNAL CHARACTER. (SOBS) Okay...I'm better now. :D Ahem..now. This ficcie is considered shounen-ai. Pretty much some m/m hugging, and friendliness..and all that stuff. I just wanted to write some angst.

**Warnings: This is a Shounen-ai one-shot**. **It will contain angst and some drama. Please, no flames. Note: I feel that the characters are not the same ones of the original Looney Tunes characters that I love. To me, the producers shouldn't have changed anything.**

**Rating: T+ (drama, angst and some shounen-ai). **

**Pairing: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner (not attended to offend the original characters, Wile E. Coyote or Roadrunner-my faves).**

**Heartaches**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Rev's POV**

I looked out through the sulkened sky, the shades of blue perched high above the skylights of Acmetropolis, the specks of whiteness shaded by the tall skyscrapers and numerous billboardsI slowly treaded down the sidewalk, grunting with every slow step. How I wish that I would stretch out my legs into the burning hot Desert, feeling the feverent, hot, blazing wind scorching my skin, ruffling my feathers, and scalding my talons, being carefree, without a care in the world. But, alias, I gazed myself at the glassed, smooth wall, seeing the tight-fitting Red garment, choking my frame. Sigh...I guess this is my fate. I shall reside in this city for I'm needed when evil strikes.

I slowly treaded along the streets, towards our base of the headquarters, that stood at the heart of Acmetropolis. I walked through the concrete hallways, swiping my badge card through the electronic security system that Tech E. builtgaining access towards the steel elevator. I entered into the elevator, pressing a button number 25, our based mid-section quarters. The elevator proceeded to go down, playing some annoyance music that I must have heard a million times. Soon, the elevator stopped by, opening their steel door, revealing the mid-section base of our headquarters. I stepped out of the elevator and turned to the left, heading towards the eastern wing of the hallway. Light shone brightly through the end of the hallway, peeking it's glorious light through my emerald eyes. I headed towards the bright light, picking up my pace. The light grew closer and closer until the rays revealed a metal cased room, packed with many computerized screens, technological gadgets and many researched materials. Through the middle of the area, there was a plush green couch with a single, oak table nestled between the room. I ventured further, deeper into the room, looking around my surroundings. Soon, I spotted my good friend and...my crush...Tech E. Coyote.

He was sitting down in the middle of the room, Indian style. He lush eyes were closed and his strong, muscular arms were folded across his firm chest. I looked upon him, gazing at him as he silently mediated on the floor. He outstanding knowledge of technology simply astounded me. But what impressed me the most was his kindness and his outercommitment to help the citizens of Acmetropolis. I wonder sometimes...if he even wishes to feel the scorching, burning furry of the desert beneath his skin.

**Tech E POV's**

I sat down in the middle of my laboratory, mediating over some compounding compositions that I had been complainting over the pass weeks. My ears perched over, hearing soft, muffled footsteps walking past me through the metallic room. I slowly perched one eye open, looking towards the source of the noise, only to have my vision enveloped into Rev Runner, walking towards the central computer screen. I chuckled to myself. He curiosity has always astounded me. I continued watching, seeing him scrolling down the computer screen, eyes emerald eyes gazing upon the many calculations and theories that I had entered previously over our recent mission. My heart fluttered upon looking at his soft, silky feathers, his rounded perched beak and his luscious tongue, darting ever so often, to add moisture to his sweet cavern. Rev Runner quickly turned around his head, gazing upon my eyes. I quickly turned my head, blushing slightly, knowing that I had gazed upon him for far too long. Oh, how quickly I had forgotten about his psychic powers, but, that doesn't matter. Ever since he's been with us, I had secretly developed a deep crush with him. Perhaps it's the way he's honest, opened about what we should do and how he feels about each and every one of us that strikes me. The true objective..I have yet to learn. However...this feeling I have for him is one that I can't deny. However, I want to be able to tell him, yet, I'm afraid to do so. Sigh...I wish I had to courage to do so.

**Normal POV**

Rev Runner proceeded to shut off the central program that he was gazing upon and started to walk towards Tech E. Coyote. Tech E. Coyote opened up his eyes, turning around and gazing into Rev's emerald orbs. "Tech...can I ask you a question," Rev asked. "Sure, my friend," Tech answered, getting up from the floor, "Tell me what is it that you're pondering?" Rev breathed in deeply. He exhaled out slowly, looking deeply into Tech's eyes. "Have you ever wondered...what it would have been like...living in the Desert...instead of the city?" Rev answered nervously, watching Tech. Tech scratched his chin lightly, his mind scrunching up in full view. He focused his onyx orbs upon's the emerald ones. "I have thought about that before, Rev. I have even dreamed about it at times. What brought this up?" Tech inquired. Rev quickly darted his eyes downwards and turned his back from Tech. He looked up, a sparkle of crystal stinging into his eyes. "Tech...I'm...a descendent..of Roadrunner. I should..be out in the Desert, spreading my wings, feeling the scorching, hot Desert breath burning into my talons and feathers. I should be carefree without any worries," Rev sorrowfully said, turning around and facing Tech, with tears in his eyes, "Sometimes, being in this city, I feel that I don't have that freedom. The cars, buses, busy highways and multitudes of peoples coming in and out of the city. I-I sometimes feel...so...," "Trapped," Tech butted in, looking at Rev's eyes deeply. Rev nodded, wiping away his eyes. Tech looked into Rev's eyes with pity and understanding. "I know how that feels, Rev. Sometimes, I feel trapped in here too. I have wished, many times, that I should be out in the Desert, in the hot, blazing sun, being free from all the noises, the constant hustle and bustle of the city,"Tech explained.

Rev turned around again, his eyes slighting narrowing in frustration. "I feel...like I'm a disgrace to my ancestor. I shouldn't be here. I should be out there, in the hot Desert sun, being my natural self," Rev blew out, slamming his fist on one of the computer counters. Droplets of water soon feel from his rosy cheeks, his whole body shaking. Tech E. Coyote slowly walked up to Rev Runner and extended out his hand, turning him around and cupping up his chin.

"You're never a disgrace, Rev. You've always had a kind, gentle heart. You have your ancestor's spirit of love and devotion that brims beyond the borders of this fragile city. As I look into your eyes, I see the pain..the frustration...of what you're going through. And..I know it can be hard, but, don't look at your frustrations as failures of life, but, envision them as experiences in which you can hold on too and cherish," Tech said, inching his face closer to Rev's, whispering softly to him. "I believe in you, Rev. And...I care deeply..for you."

Rev stood silent, a single crystal tear flowing down his cheek, while his emerald eyes focused entirely on Tech. Slowly, their faces inched closer and closer until they could feel the cool, crisp softness of their breaths, slowly fanning their parched lips. Just when their moist lips were about to touch, Slam bursted into the technical lab and instantly glomped on Tech and Rev, giving Tech a noogie. Rev was knocked off balance and thus landed on the floor, away from Tech. "Damn.. I was this close...THIS CLOSE TO HIM," Rev thought, glaring at Slam. Tech's head was spinning from being overwhelmed by Slam's encounter. Slam immediately eyed the Tech and Rev, pointing towards the direction to the kitchen lounge. Tech got up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Rev, bended down and extended his hand towards him. Rev looked up at Tech's onyx orbs softly. He slowly lifted up his hand and placed it gently on Tech's palm, clasping it. Tech hoisted up Rev, gently patting his back. Slam smiled at the both of the and ran towards the kitchen lounge, gleefully.

"Shall we see what's for dinner?" Tech said. Rev looked down the hallway, inwardly smiling. "Yes. Let's go."

Tech and Rev walked down towards the hallways, sparing a glance at each other once in a while. Soon, the two friends arrived at the kitchen lounge, where their friends we're gathered around the kitchen table. Tech took his seat at the end of the table, while Rev sat across from him. Lexi looked at the two constantly. She served Tech his plate filled with Chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy with a glass of ice, cold lemonade. She served Rev his usual cream of broccoli cheese soup, a bowl of crisp salad and a glass of ice cold water with a wedge of lemon in the corner of the glass. Silently, the gang started to eat their dinner. Danger looked at Rev, who slowly ate his soup, sniffling.

"What's wrong, Rev," He inquired.

"I...I feel..that...somehow...I don't belong here," Rev sniffled, taking another slow sip from his warm soup.

"Come on, now. How can you feel that way,"Danger said, "You're great to the team. You're one of the best."

Rev slowly took a swig of his water, squeezing some lemon juice inside his water for flavor. He placed his glass of water down and looked at Danger with tearful eyes. "Thanks, Danger. But...I feel..that I should be out..in the Desert, running freely with the hot burning sun scolding my talons and my feathers being ruffled from the hot, scorching wind, like my ancestor did before me," He explained, wiping a tear from his eyes. Tech constantly watched Rev with pity and pain in his heart.

"Aw, come on, Rev. Why do you want to go out there into nowhere? There's nothing there for you. You belong here, with all the people around here," Danger scoffed, "This is your destiny."

Rev abruptly got up and pierced daggers at Danger, while tears flowed down his rosy cheeks. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT THIS DESTINY. WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A SUPERHERO FOR THESE PEOPLE," Rev yelled out in tears, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE? I HAVE THIS BURNING PAIN IN MY HEART...IN THAT I HAVE FAILED MY ANCESTOR. I'VE BECOME NOTHING LIKE THE ROADRUNNER THAT HE WAS. ALL I WANT..IS TO BE OUT THERE, RUNNING FREELY LIKE HE DID. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

Rev quickly kicked his food away from him and ran towards his room in lightening speed, with tears falling from his eyes. Everyone at the table send death glares at Danger.

"What?..I..I.didn't mean too," Danger started to explain but was interrupted by Ace. "That was uncalled for, Danger. You know how he feels about this."

"B-But..."

"How could you make him cry like that Danger?" Lexi said, getting up from the table. Tech silently got up from his seat, glaring dangerously at Danger and walked away from the kitchen lounge, walking towards Rev's room. Soon, everyone left the table and walked away towards there own rooms, leaving Danger behind, who sorrowfully sunk in his seat, with his head down in shame.

Tech slowly walked down the corridor towards Rev's room. Loud muffled cries could be heard further down the hallway. Tech quicken his pace. Soon, he arrived in front of Rev's front door. He gently pressed his ears on Rev's doors, hearing the frequent cries and sobs coming from inside. He slowly pushed the door open, seeing Rev on his bed, with his face pressed against the soft, plush pillows, sobbing. Tech slowly walked towards Rev, trying his hardest not to make too much noise.

Tech sat down at the edge of the plush, soft bed. He carefully put on hand behind Rev's back, which caused him to sharply turn around and look at Tech.

"T-Tech...", Rev stuttered, his eyes red from all the tears. Tech softly rubbed Rev's back and looked into his emerald pools. "I know how you're feeling, Rev. I've had many times..when I've been working endlessly in my lab, that I wanted to be free. To be out there, in the Desert and to be free," Tech explained. Rev looked down sadly, his tear flowing down his cheeks. Tech gently cupped Rev's chin and slowly lifted his chin up, looking upon the emerald orbs, that sparkled. "But...I wouldn't be happy, unless...you came with me, Rev."

"Tech...,"

"You the only one who understands my feelings. You're the only one that I can really talk to, feel comfortable with. You're the only one, that I can delve my darkest secrets with. You're more than just a teammate. More...than just a friend to me, Rev," Tech said passionately, his onyx eyes sparkling with renewed vigor. Rev continued to look at the onyx orbs intently, never gazing off from them.

"You're the only one I look forward to seeing in the morning. You're beauty astounds me to no end. You're eyes, your lips, your gentleness and caring nature. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met and I..I...I...I love you," Tech confessed. Rev's eyes widened, his heart fluttering with passion. Tech cupped Rev's face gently, pressed his lips against Rev's, filling him with a passionate kiss. Rev slowly kissed Tech back, lapping his tongue out, feeling Tech's warm flesh. Tech wrapped his arms around Rev's, slowly rubbing his back tenderly, feeling the warmth of their bodies.

Ace and Lexi walked towards Rev's room with Danger in front of them. "Now Danger. You're gonnna apologize to Rev," Ace sternly said.

"You know how sensitive he is, Danger," Lexi scolded. Danger turned around sharply and looked at Ace and Lexi. "Alright, Alright! I'll apologize to him."

The trio approached the door to Rev's room. Slowly, Danger creaked the door open, walking inside with his eyes shut. "Rev...I..I came..to apologize to you," he said, looking down in the floor shamefully, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Rev. In the future, I will be more considerate of your feelings and I'll think twice before I say anything to you, Rev. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive," Danger continued saying, but was stopped abruptly and looked up, seeing Tech and Rev sharing a passionate kiss with each other, embracing each other lovingly. Ace and Lexi were both equally speechless. Tech gently broke off from the kiss, his face lighted in a bright crimson color. Rev looked at Tech, his emerald eyes sparkling with passion has a flush of pink tinted from his cheeks. Soon, Tech diverted his attention away from Rev and looked at the front door, his eyes widen as seeing Danger, Ace and Lexi right in front of him. Both Tech and Rev quickly blushed upon seeing them, embracing each other gently.

Danger slowly walked up to them and bended down toward Rev, his eyes still in shock. "Rev...I...I'm..sorry for hurting your feelings. I d-didn't mean..too," Danger stuttered, but was silence by Rev clasping his beak shut. "I forgive you, Danger. I'm not upset anymore. In fact, I'm much better, now that Tech is here with me," Rev softly said, gently embracing Tech. Tech gently leaned his head towards Rev lovingly, stroking his back softly. Danger smiled at Rev and Tech. He extended out his hand towards Rev. "Are we friends again?" Danger asked. Rev smiled at Danger and shook his hand. "We'll always be friends," Rev happily replied. Ace and Lexi walked up to Tech and Rev, both looking happily at the new lovers. "I'm happy everything worked out," Ace smiled. Lexi winked at Tech, who chuckled slightly. "We better leaves these two alone for now, Ace. I still have to whoop you at the track," Lexi bragged out, running off to the gym. "Not on yer life, sister," Ace yelled out, running after her. "Hey, I get to be referee," Danger yelled, chasing after the both of them, closing the door behind him. Tech and Rev chuckled as they watch the trio leave. Tech gently turned Rev's face towards his and looked into his emerald orbs, passion flooding into his onyx eyes. Soon, the two young lovers were embraced in another heated kiss, as the sun behind them sank into the night.

**Well. That's the end. I DID IT. WHEW! . Please Review and no flames. I have not watched the new Loonatics Unleashed series, so I can't judge yet.**


End file.
